


Lightning Dancer

by Sirenfox



Series: A Devouring Silver Heat [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, One Shot, dancing with lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirenfox/pseuds/Sirenfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A beautiful day of leisure is interrupted by an unexpected storm which leads Harry into a dangerously hot dance and a sizzling encounter with a steamy slytherin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightning Dancer

The storm came out of nowhere. One minute the sky was clear and blue, and the sun was hot and lashing down on Harry’s exposed back like a lava whip and the next thing Harry knew heavy black clouds converged on the quidditch pitch and booming crashes of thunder rocked the sky. Lightning slashed through the air in dangerous streaks that Harry was hard-pressed to dodge.  
Electricity sizzled in the air causing Harry’s heart to race and his hair to raise on end, the danger of the moment was all to obvious to the young man.   
Harry loved it.  
He was no stranger to danger and the thrill that flooded his system when the clap of thunder deafened him right before a slash of lighting tried to knock him out of the sky and out of existence sent was a welcome distraction. Harry sent his broom into a spiraling nose dive around the crooked bolt of deadly energy before flat lining his descent and rolling his broom just in time to dodge another white hot lick of fury. He arched his broom over the grappling fingers of the storm and ducked under another grasping flash of dazzling light.   
It was with another crash of booming thunder that the true purpose of the storm was unleashed and a torrent of water was released from the prison of the clouds. The sheets of rain were cold and harsh, brutally beating against Harry’s pale skin and sending ice cold shivers down his form. His glasses were now useless, and Harry was as good as flying blind.   
His earlier dance with the storm had taken a more severe turn and Harry wasn't really willing to risk his life trying to dodge the deadly bolts of lightning when he could hardly see a foot in front of him and his ears were still ringing from the last time the clouds had belted out their fury for all to hear.  
He admitted defeat and quickly retreated; he headed for the cover of the nearest locker-room, not caring at the moment that it was enemy territory. It wasn't like anyone would be in there anyway, Harry had been one of the only students willing to brave the scorching heat of the early summer sun and the sudden storm had probably send the rest of the brave few scampering back inside.   
Harry was still feet from the ground when he dismounted, the momentum of the landing had him half running inside the building, his broom clutched in rain-slicked fingers. Panting slightly from the build up of adrenaline Harry let his broom fall to the floor carelessly, dropping his glasses onto a bench as he moved automatically towards the showers at the back of the room.   
It wasn't until he reached the end of the lockers that he realized he wasn't as alone as he thought. A movement out of the corner of his eye had him whirling around, his hand going for his wand, which he had foolishly dropped next to his glasses when he’d entered the room.  
Harry’s pulse sped up again, sounding loud and frantic in his ears as his emerald eyes scanned the room for the person he knew was watching, “W-who’s there!” He demanded, trying to sound demanding, though he thought he sounded more worried then anything.  
Silence answered him, and he backed further into the showers, hand trailing along the cool tiles to keep him from running into anything as he moved blindly backwards. “Show yourself!” He tried again; he felt like his attempt to sound ‘Gryffindor brave’ may have fallen a little flat given how breathless his voice sounded.  
“And what good would that do?” A low voice growled in his ear, causing him to whip around again. His heart skipped a beat, and his breath caught in his throat. How had he not noticed the other man so close to him?   
He’s a Slytherin. A voice whispered in his mind. What do you expect?   
Well, when you put it like that…  
Harry swallowed hard, viridian eyes raking over the other form in a desperate attempt to identify the enemy.  
Tall. Broad shoulders. Sculpted hard muscles. Sharp angular features. Mocking silver eyes. A dastardly amused smirk. Platinum blond hair.  
Malfoy.  
This revelation in no way calmed Harry down, if anything his anxiety peaked to whole new levels as his blond peer stalked towards him, backing Harry into a stall and locking him in place against a wall, two muscular bands of ivory skin settled on either side of Harry’s body but there was just enough room between the two of them for Harry’s mind to play all sorts of nasty little tricks on him.   
Harry could feel the heat of Malfoy’s magic curl around him in a caress so intimate it took Harry’s breath away. Gasping Harry’s head fell heavily against the shower wall, his neck arching in a lusty display for Malfoy’s greedy eyes and lips to devour.   
The blond didn't hesitate to seize the offering; the taller seeker dove down to tease the hot flesh of Harry’s collarbone eliciting a strangled moan from the darker haired teen. One of Malfoy’s arms slid down to curl around Harry’s waist and pull him more fully against him. The sudden meeting of flesh sent a full body shiver through Harry and he moaned wantonly, his own arms reaching up to clutch madly at the smooth flesh of Malfoy’s back.  
Hot, wet lips trailed sloppy kisses up the long curve of Harry’s neck, “You,” The smooth cool drawl usually associated with the Slytherin Prince was gone, replaced by a lust filled growl that shook Harry to his very bones, “are insane.” Harry’s responding laugh echoed through the otherwise empty room. “I've never seen someone Dance quite so beautifully as you did out there in that storm.” He finished his lips moving sensually over the skin of Harry‘s cheekbone, right next to his ear.  
Harry groaned, not having known anyone had been watching, but having Malfoy’s hot body pressed so firmly against his own he found that he didn't really care.   
His mind shut down completely when Malfoy’s lips finally worked their way down to his own, and Harry was carried away in a completely different type of storm, his new dance partner was just as hot and alive as the lightning had been earlier, but much more satisfying.


End file.
